Godly
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Ares wants to fall in love with somebody and admits he doesnt love Aphrodite anymore and Nyx wants out of the arranged marrige her father put her in
1. Ares

Ares was Zeus's hated child, he absolutely hated Ares because of his personality, nobody knew what was in Ares heart except Athena sure they weren't in love but they understood each other like a brother and sister do, She was always there for him and helped him win his wars and she taught him how to read when he was young. Athena she always felt Ares was neglected as s child and Adult and she helped him out and then Hermes saw what she did for Ares and helped her. Now Hermes was a different story he felt bad for Ares but he would never tell Zeus how wrong he has treated his son and even as Ares grew from Child to Adult Athena taught him how to anticipate his oponents next move but even now as he is Twenty thousand years old and still looks like he's in his twenties (even though he technically is) without a beard and his grey eyes. He is not Athenas son, He is her Brother. Ares was sharpening his sword when Athena called his name

"Ares" said Athena walking up to him

"Yes, Athena" said Ares

"Our father wants us to penetrate Hades walls, so we can figure out what he is doing this time" said Athena

"Well then let's not keep Zeus waiting" said Ares grabbing his sword and they headed to the underworld

"What's wrong" asked Athena

"You found love in Hermes" said Ares

"Yeah" said Athena

"I want to find love like that" said Ares

"I can't tell if you're trying to tell me you're gay or you want to find a woman whom you love very much" said Athena

"I'm not gay" said Ares


	2. Nyx

Nyx. Nyx was a goddess forced into a marriage she didn't want to be in and the worst part was that her father put her in that marriage, Nyx married her brother Erebus and she didn't love him as a husband and she wanted to find real love, Nyx wanted to find a kind of love that would accept her for who she is and accept her choices because this guy she wants to find would love her no matter what even if she told him she wanted to run away from this world with him and her husband/brother wants her to have his children and she doesn't want to have Erebus's child and her father is disappointed in her for not wanting to Erebus's child

"Nyx, darling you will have Erebus's child" said Chaos

"But I don't want to" said Nyx

"Why don't you want to have my children, my love" asked Erebus coming up to her and rubbing the back of her arms

"Because I don't love you like a husband, I love you like you're my brother who's still trying to protect me from the world of today" said Nyx

"That's enough" said Chaos and he continued "your Marriage to Erebus is not eternal after our visitors leave you will go and get married in front of lord Hades and have that marriage bound eternally"

"Yes, father" said Nyx and she went back to her room


	3. Ares (11-17 18:41:21)

"Arthur, where are we goin'" asked Becca

"Come here" said Arthur leading her into a crowd and finding a spot and stopping and Becca followed

"What" asked Becca and Arthur turned her around

"He's gettin' swung" said Becca sounding kinda sad

"Yeah, we're free, Becs, we don't have to be miserable anymore" said Arthur and Becca stayed quiet

"What's wrong" asked Arthur

"He's still our Pa and once he's gone, we officially got no one, He's the only person who gave a damn 'bout what happened to us" said Becca

"Becca, I know, but we'll get by, this is a big world, somebody is gonna give a damn 'bout us" said Arthur

"It's just once he's gone, I know you're next" said Becca with tears in her eyes and she continued "you're a lot like Pa and I don't wanna lose you too" Becca started crying and Arthur hugged her

"You're not gonna lose me, Becs, I'm here for you" said Arthur as Becca pulled away and Arthur used his thumb to take away a tear on her face and smiled gently

"When is it goin' to happen" asked Becca

"Tomorrow, I think" said Arthur

"Arthur, if you ever have kids, would you forget 'bout me" asked Becca

"No, not now, not ever" said Arthur and Becca hugged him again

"We should get inside" said Becca and Arthur stood up amd they walked into the shed that they called home and Arthur told Becca to go to bed and tucked her in

"Arthur, will you stay with me" asked Becca

"Why not" said Arthur and he got in the bed beside Becca and watched as she fell asleep and then fell asleep himself

**The next day**

"Becca" said Arthur

"Arthur, I'm sleeping" said Becca

"Come on, I don't wanna be late" said Arthur

"Okay, I'm up" said Becca sitting up and yawning and getting up

"Put your jacket on" said Arthur throwing her jacket at her and walking out of the door

"Arthur, wait" said Becca running out of the door and stopping and seeing no sign of him and running through crowds of people yelling his name and Arthur didn't think his joke was funny anymore and snuck up behind


End file.
